Bukan BBF
by BXian
Summary: "Gue bukan si Geum Jan-Di. Tapi si Byun setan Baekhyun ngebuat gue ngerasa kayak cewek di drama BBF yang sempet terkenal itu." CHANBAEK. YAOI.
1. chapter 1

Ini bukan drama korea Boys Before Flower yang sempet terkenal itu. Gue juga bukan Geum Jan-Di, cewek miskin yang jadi korban pembullyan dari sekawanan cowok konglomerat yang sukanya cuma ngabisin duit bokap nyokap doang. Karena pertama, gue cowok, punya pisang dan gak punya melon kayak si Geum Jan-Di. Kedua, bukan maksud sombong, gue gak miskin, keluarga gue keluarga berada.

Tapi kok ... gue berasa kayak si Geum Jan-Di ya?

Ini bermula saat bonyok mindahin gue ke sekolah elit berbasis internasional. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa gue dipindahin, salah satunya karena bokap - nyokap udah gak kuat sama perilaku bejad gue.

Oh ya, gue berandalan, badboy, brengsek dan semua kata yang berarti sinomin.

Gak jauh beda kayak drama picisan atau cerita-cerita alay yang suka cewek baca. Gue diancem harus bersikap baik dan rubah perilaku gue disekolah baru, kalo enggak mau didepak dari kartu keluarga. Karena gue masih butuh duit bonyok dan gak mau jadi gelandangan, berakhirlah gue rubah penampilan dengan kata lain, _nyamar._

"Lo gimana sih? Kan gue nyuruh lo buat ngerjain pr gue juga, lo budeg ya? Terus buat apa lo punya kuping segede gaban, idiot?!"

Yap, gue nyamar jadi cupu, idiot, mahkluk menjijikan yang harus dibasmi. Dan hasil dari penyamaran itu juga gue jadi bahan bully-an. Kayak sekarang ...

 _Setan_ yang tadi tereak sambil ngebanting buku didepan muka gue namanya Baekhyun. Dialah setan dari segala penyiksaan dan kesengsaraan gue selama dua bulan ini. Berawal dari dia yang ngehina kuping gue saat pertama masuk sekolah dulu, dilanjut saat gue gak sengaja ngelempar bola ke kepala dia pas pelajaran olahraga dan ditambah saat gue numpahin susu stroberinya, dengan itulah jadi gue jadi bahan bully-annya.

"Bangsat! Kalo bukan karena pelajaran guru Kim itu, gue gak sudi teriak-teriak kayak cewek kurang belaian gini!" Diem-diem gue muter bola mata males, lagian siapa juga yang nyuruh tuh setan teriak?

"Sini buku lo!"dia ngerampas tas gue, numpahin semua isinya ke lantai. Ngambil buku pr gue, dia natap gue tajem. "Kerjain pr gue sekarang, kalo mau buku pr lo balik, masih ada waktu beberapa menit lagi sebelum Kim sialan itu dateng!"

Sialaaan! Meski gue males ngakuinnya, tapi eksistensi karma itu nyata.

Dulu, gue yang jadi pihak pembully dan suka nindas orang sesuka hati, tapi sekarang?

Sialan!

* * *

 **TBC?**

* * *

Udah di edit!ಥ_ಥ


	2. Chapter 2

**BUKAN BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gue ngernyitin dahi saat sadar kalo koridor sekolah sepi, padahal udah lumayan siang, biasanya jam segini koridor lagi rame - ramenya sama anak yang baru datang sekolah atau lagi nikmatin waktunya sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Ini patut di curigai. Perasaan gue jadi gak enak.

Dan yeah prediksi seorang Park Chanyeol gak pernah salah. Tepat saat gue masuk kelas terkutuk yang isinya terkutuk semua, bencana dimulai.

Byuurrr!

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN PARK CHANYEOL!"

Percayalah, meski gue sering nonton bokep kayak sesering gue napas, tapi gue masih inget hari borojol gue itu kapan.

Dan harinya bukan sekarang!

Tangan gue terkepal. Amarah langsung nanjak keubun - ubun ngeliat cowok brengsek yang pasti biang kerok dari basahnya tubuh gue.

Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun duduk dimeja guru dengan seringainya yang menjijikan. Demi bokong seksi semua cewek yang bokongnya seksi, kalo gak lagi dalam masa mempertahankan warisan emak bapak yang segunung itu, udah gue babak - belurin ini cowok gila yang tergila - gila sama eyeliner yang dengan angkuhnya lagi jalan ke arah gue.

"Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol~ Gimana? Suka gak sama kejutannya? Kita ngerencanain kejutan ini dari jauh-jauh hari lho~"

Suara dia mendayu kayak lagi mendesah. Gak ada seringai atau senyuman mengejek dari bibir yang bisa aja gue robek pake pisau dapur. Cowok berrambut _pink_ yang natap gue layaknya anak anjing kayak bukan Baekhyun beberapa detik lalu. Kalo gue orang awam, udah pasti kejebak sama tatapan teduhnya dia, tapi sayangnya dua bulan sekolah disini udah cukup buat gue tau gimana perilaku makhluk setan ini.

"Nah, karena hari ini ulang tahun lo, kita mau ngasih hadiah nih!"

Dia senyum manis banget, mata sipit berhias eyelinernya ketelen sama pipi chubby. Mirip puppy, tapi sayang, kelakuan mirip setan!

Tanpa sempet gue antisipasi, tiba-tiba telur sama terigu udah nyerang ketubuh disertai gelak tawa para mahkluk penghuni kelas.

Kacamata gede yang gue pake kotor kena terigu, gue gak bisa liat terlalu jelas, tapi jelas gue bisa ngenalin suara desisan ditelinga gue.

"Ini untuk kemarin!"

.

.

* * *

 **CHANBAEK**

* * *

.

.

Gue tekanin lagi, gue bukan si Geum Jan-Di. Tapi kalo semisalkan gue diibaratin dia, berarti yang berperan jadi Gu Jun-pyo nya udah pasti si Baekhyun. Kalo dipikir - pikir, mereka itu mirip.

Sesuka hati, sok berkuasa dan nyebelin.

Punya tiga kacung yang selalu ngintilin. Punya kekayaan yang sebenernya juga gue punya.

Meski sekolah ini bukan milik dia sebagaimana kayak si Gu Jun-pyo, tapi dia salah satu donatur tertinggi disekolah. Yaa meski duit bonyoknya juga. Yang ngebuat dia bisa berkuasa sesuka hati kek kacung - kacungnya.

Yang ngebedain dia sama si Gu Jun-pyo itu terletak pada badan dan wajah.

Kalo Gu Jun-pyo itu ganteng, badan gede, keker dan rambut kriting. Si _Baekfucking_ hyun itu sebaliknya. Bukan jelek, karena yaa, gue akuin dia itu gak jelek. Dia itu...cantik.

Emang ada cowok cantik?

Ada, tuh dia bukti nyatanya. Bukan kayak gue muji juga, tapi yaa faktanya gitu. Bikin gue gedeg.

"Seriusan deh, lama - lama itu pot bunga bisa meleleh kalo lo tatap sebegitu napsunya." Gue muter bola mata males. Natap cowok yang tiba - tiba datang kek jelangkung.

Dia nyengir, duduk disamping gue, nyodorin sapu tangan.

Sebelah alis gue ke angkat. Dikira gue miskin apa? Bokap gue bahkan bisa beli pabriknya.

"Buat bersihin muka lo elah!" giliran dia yang muter bola mata, gue ngangkat bahu gak acuh, ngambil sapu tangan yang dia sodorin.

Oh iya! Muka ganteng gue yang penuh tepung sama terigu belum gue bersihin. Kalo ke kamar mandi, sama aja dengan numbalin diri. Karena setiap gue ke kamar mandi selalu berakhir dengan gue yang kena musibah.

Ya gara - gara siapa lagi, kalo bukan karena si Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun. Si setan berambut pink yang pengen gue telen aja rasanya.

"Tolong maklumin sikap Baekhyun ya." gerakan tangan diwajah gue berhenti. Gue natap dia horor.

"Lo becanda ya?" gue gak bermaksud sinis sebenernya, tapi ya gimana, itu perkataan lucu banget, sampe gue gak pengen ketawa.

"Dia udah bikin kehidupan gue disekolah tersiksa, bikin gue setiap hari harus bawa ganti baju, bikin gue dibully habis - habisan sama penghuni sekolah bangsat ini, dan lo seenak jidatnya nyuruh gue maklumin? Bahkan orang yang paling bego aja kudu mikir - mikir mau maklumin!"

Dia ngehela napas, gue natap dia marah, berdiri, siap - siap pergi sambil buang itu sapu tangan. Gue gak butuh omong kosong dari orang yang selalu setia ngintilin si Byun sialan itu pergi.

Sebelum gue turun tangga, dia manggil gue halus. "Chan?"

Helaan napas kasar gue keluarin, gue natap dia yang lagi berdiri gugup ditempat duduk tadi. Angin dari atap sekolah ngebuat rambut coklatnya berkibar.

"Apa Jong?"

Dia muter bola mata kesel. "Jangan panggil gue Jong!"

Gue terkekeh. Ngangkat bahu. Dia ragu - ragu mau ngomong yang udah pasti gue tau mau ngomong apaan.

"Gimana kabar Sehun?"

Sudut bibir gue keangkat. Ngangkat bahu gak acuh. "Kenapa gak lo cari tau sendiri?" dan pergi nurunin tangga, ninggalin seorang Kim Jongin yang pasti lagi kesel.

Di perjalanan nurunin tangga, gue denger dia lagi ngumpat, yang bisa gue lakuin cuma geleng - geleng kepala. Gak ada waktu juga buat ngurusin urusan orang lain, muka ganteng gue aja belum gue bersihin.

Gue celingukan, natap lorong - lorong sekolah yang sepi. Sambil jalan, gue buka jas sekolah, nyisain kemeja sama dasi doang. Sekolah ini itu gedenya naudzubilah, gue aja kadang tersesat. Heran juga sih, sekolah segede gini tapi pembullyan masih merajalela. Eh tapikan pembullyan itu emang sering adanya disekolah gede kek gini.

Bukan berarti disekolah biasa gak ada pembullyan juga. Karena disekolah lama gue juga masih ada yang kayak gitu, bedanya, disekolah yang dulu, gue jadi pihak yang ngebully, kalo disini mah gak usah dijelasin. Gedeg guenya!

Badan gue udah gak terlalu kotor. Gue masih celingukan sana - sini. Sialan! Kayaknya gue tersesat.

Gue ngehela napas kasar. Jalan ogah - ogahan dilorong yang gak tau menuju kemana. Bel masuk udah bunyi dari tadi, yaudahlah bolos aja. Males juga ketemu sama si setan rambut pink.

Ditengah perjalanan gue menelusuri koridor antah - berantah, gue denger bunyi kecipak dari salah satu pintu disudut lorong. Gue juga ngedenger suara air sama bunyi orang kek kecebur.

Njir, jangan bilang ada yang bunuh diri?

Gue natap horor itu pintu, sebelum dengan tergesa - gesa masuk.

Ini ruang kolam renang. Dan bunyi kecebur yang tadi gue denger berasal dari makhluk yang lagi ngegerakin tangannya ngegapai - gapai udara. Kepalanya gak nyembul - nyembul. Ini orang pasti jatoh deh!

Mata gue melotot. Kalo gak ditolongin, ntar dia mati, terus gue bisa dicurigai karena ada disini, terus gue ditangkap polisi, terus gue masuk penjara. Kalo ditolongin, ntar kolamnya bau telor yang masih tersisa dibadan gue. Tolongin gak ya?

Hm.

Kampretlah bodoamat!

Badan gue tau - tau udah nyebur ke kolam renang yang gedenya masyaallah. Makhluk yang kecebur tadi ada ditengah kolam, gue cepetan nyusul dia karena tangannya udah gak ada diudara.

Untung aja gue bisa renang. Pas udah deket, buru - buru gue ngegapai tangan dia dan narik ke tepi kolam.

Pas udah gue angkat ke tepi kolam yang seriusan badannya berat banget bung! Gue jadi nyesel udah nolongin.

Gue ngusap rambut gue yang basah. Natap makhluk yang lagi pingsan, makhluk berrambut pink yang jadi kesialan gue. Meski gue kesel setengah mampus sama dia, gue masih punya hati dengan gak ngebiarin dia sendiri. Ntar kalo dia mati, gue juga yang repot.

Gue ngedeketin dia yang lagi baringan. Telunjuk gue nyentuh pipinya. Dia beneran pingsan. Harus gue gimanain nih? Masa harus gue kasih napas buatan? Gak banget ewh!

Gak ada cara lain lagi sih, kalo harus ngegendong dia ke ruang kesehatan gak kuat, badan dia berat. Sambil ngerapal sumpah serapah dalem ati, gue majuin muka gue kewajahnya, nutup mata, terus nyodorin bibir seksi gue ke bibir tipisnya.

Tapi sebelum bibir gue kena bibirnya, pipi gue udah ada yang nabok duluan, plus muka gue kena cipratan liur.

"Fak!"

Dia dorong badan gue nyampe pantat tercinta gue nyium lantai. Dia natap gue horor sambil batuk - batuk sekarat. Gue bales melototin dia.

"Sialan lo culun! Berani - beraninya lo nyosorin bibir gue sama bibir lo yang nista itu!" dia berdiri sambil nunjuk - nunjuk gue pake pelototan. Gue mah cuma muter bola mata males, ngusapin pantat gue yang nyerinya lumayan.

"Brengsek lo anjing!"

"Heh setan, lo gak tau diri banget ya!" gue bangkit, ngedeketin dia, "kalo gak ada gue, lo udah mati kelelep air kolam! Gak tau diri banget lo!"

"Mening gue mati kelelep air kolam daripada ditolongin culun kayak lo!"

Amarah gue naik. Kalo ternyata orangnya dia, gue juga gak sudi nolongin. Dia natap gue tajem. "Oh gitu! Yaudah ke kolam air lagi aja sana!"

Gue dorong dia ke kolam, biar mampus sekalian!

Dia gelagapan, gue nyeringai. Tapi sebelum gue mundur, tangan dia udah narik depan kemeja gue yang bikin badan gue juga kebawa nyebur lagi ke kolam.

Hal pertama yang pengen gue tanyain adalah,

Kenapa saat dideket Byun fucking Baekhyun, gue selalu kena sial?

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

Seriusan deh, ini bukan BBF!ಥ_ಥ


	3. Chapter 3

**BUKAN BOYS BEFORE FLOWER**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aw! Atuhlah Mih, pelan - pelan, sakit tau!"

"Tau sakit juga kamu! Kirain Mamih, taunya cuma berantem doang!"

"Aku juga tau caranya ngeperawanin anak oraaw! Mih, sakit~"

"Geli bangsat!"

Itu yang terakhir ngomong bukan nyokap gue, yakali ah!

"Sehun! Mau Mamih potong uang jajannya ya?!"

Itu Park Sehun. Adek terbangsat sekaligus kembaran non identik gue. Mungkin karena selisihnya setengah jam, jadi gak identik. Lagian, siapa juga yang mau dimiripin sama muka datar kayak dia?

"Kamu juga! Apa - apaan ngeperawanin anak orang! Kalo mereka hamil gimana? Mau tanggungjawab?" Gue nahan diri buat gak muterin bola mata. Ya tinggal ngeperawanin cowoklah, apa susahnya? Yang pentingkan punya lubang buat ditusuk, plus nya gak bakal hamil.

"Dia mah udah pernah kali Mih!" Gue melotot. Lempar bantal ke muka dia yang lagi ketawa. Dia malah melet.

"Bacot!"

Nyokap geleng - geleng kepala. Ngeberesin baskom sama p3k. Terus natap kita tajem. "Bahasa kalian yaampun,"

"mau Mamih potong uang jajannya ya?"

Gue geleng - geleng. Mingkem. Sehun yang lagi duduk dikursi belajar gue juga cuma ngegelengin kepala. Lebih baik bungkem daripada ngomong yang berakhir uang jajan dipotong. Masalahnya bulan kemaren juga uang jajan gue dipotong. Si Sehun mah enak, seumur hidupnya uang jajan cuma pernah dipotong satu kali. Lah gue?

"Bagus!" nyokap ngangguk, jalan ke arah pintu, "oh iya! Chanyeol," dia balik badan, senyum manis kearah gue, yang jujur aja bikin gue merinding, "kamu dihukum gak boleh keluar rumah selama dua minggu kecuali saat sekolah!"

What? "Mih apa-apaan? Gak bis─"

Brak!

Pintu keburu ditutup, nyisain gue yang ngacak rambut frustrasi sama si Sehun yang lagi nutupin mulut, nahan ketawa, gue ngedelik. "Ketawa aja sat!"

Dia langsung ketawa, megang perutnya. Kembaran sialan emang! Gue muterin bola mata, ngebaringin badan gue yang babak belur.

Aah gue kesel kalo ingat kenapa bisa babak belur gini. Bawaannya pengen ngebunuh orang aja.

Gue ngehela napas. Nutup mata pake lengan. Tawa si Sehun udah berhenti, cuma ada cengengesan doang. Ranjang gue berderit, berat sebelah, paling tuh bocah ikut rebahan.

"Yol, lo tuh bego, nyadar gak?" gue ngedengus. Si Sehun emang gitu, suka ngebacod seenaknya, gak peduli sama lawan bicaranya yang bisa aja sakit hati sama tuh omongan. Gue mafhum sih, dari orok udah bisa nyesuain diri sama itu makhluk.

"Kalo cuma mau ngejek, pergi aja sana!"

Dia ngekeh, gue nengokin kepala ke kanan, natap dia yang lagi natap langit - langit kamar gue.

"Lagian, nakal kok terang - terangan. Lo sama aja ngumpanin diri buat dihukum bokap."

Iya juga sih! Tapi…

"Kayak gue dong, nakal sembunyi - sembunyi."

Gue muter bola mata males, nabok kepala Sehun pake guling. "Munafik itu namanya!"

"Ini namanya pinter, bego!" dia melotot, mungkin kesel karena kepalanya ditabok tapi gak bisa ngebales, 'kan gue nya lagi babak belur.

"Au ah!" gue bangkit, jalan tertatih ke meja belajar disudut kamar.

Si Sehun juga nakal, bangsat, sama kayak gue. Tapi itu tadi, bedanya dia nakal sembunyi - sembunyi. Udah kek penyelundup. Iya sih, pinter. Tapi rasanya kayak gak bebas aja, lo harus punya dua sisi yang mesti lo seimbangin. Gue aja yang nyamar jadi culun, kadang suka kelepasan.

Gue nyalain komputer, mening main game, lebih ena.

"Eh gimana kabar cowok yang sering nistain lo itu?"

Gue ngangkat bahu, "gak ngurusin!"

Si Sehun emang udah tau semua kesialan gue disekolah, enggak tau tuh dia tau darimana, datar - datar gitu, dia koneksinya banyak, kadang gue juga kalo mau cari informasi ke itu anak.

Tangan gue udah ngegrepe - grepe konsol, meski babak belur, libur maen game itu haram hukumnya!

"Gak mau lo bales?" tangan gue berhenti sesaat, "heran aja, seorang Park Chanyeol mau - mau aja diinjek - injek kayak gini."

Iya juga ya, kenapa gue mau aja dinistain kayak gini?

Gue nyeringai, "nyari waktu yang tepat!"

Si datar dibelakang gue berdecak, itu anak masih baringan dikasur gue. Kayaknya sama, lagi maen game, tapi diponselnya, paling lagi maen ML.

"Ck, kelamaan."

"Ngelakuin sesuatu itu harus punya perencanaan dan timing yang bagus, biar hasilnya juga gak mengecewakan."

"Lagak lo, biasanya juga bar - bar!"

Gue muterin bola mata jengkel, ini anak suka bener, "iya dah yang selalu teratur mah, lagian ngapaian juga ngurusin urusan gue, urusin aja tuh urusan lo yang gak kelar - kelar."

Kamar gue penuh sama suara tembakan dan bunyi lain dari permainan. Untung aja ni kamar kedap suara. Si Sehun gak bales, bikin kernyitan didahi gue muncul, dari zaman sering rebutan robot nyampe zaman nyoli bareng, dia itu paling anti kalah bacod sama gue. Jadi saat dia diem, gue heran, biasanya dia ngeladenin bacodan gue nyampe tuh mulut berbusa.

Tiba - tiba sebelah bibir gue ketarik keatas, nekan tombol pause, gue muterin kursi, ngadep dia yang fokus sama game nya.

Dia diem, natap gue, pasang muka datar, ngangkat alisnya sebelah. "Apa?"

"Jongin nanyain lo!" Gue nahan diri buat gak ketawa, seriusan deh, ngeliat pipi si Sehun merona sambil pasang muka datar itu bagus banget buat diketawain.

Muka songongnya jadi aneh!

"Masalahnya sama gue apa?"

"Yeu sih bego!" tangan gue ngelempar miniatur Ironman dari meja ke wajahnya, dia teriak, bangun, megang dahinya, matanya natep gue tajem.

"Sakit setan!"

Gue nyengir, bikin tanda peace, "lagian, gak nyadar diri banget sih, semua masalahnya itu ada di elo!"

Dia ngedecih, gak ngebales omongan gue, tangannya ngusap - ngusap dahinya yang merah.

Satu menitan dia masih gak bales omongan gue, dia malah anteng natap poster Avengers. Gue ngangkat bahu gak acuh, muterin kursi, lanjutin main game. Mungkin batre dia abis.

"Besok gue pindah kesekolah lo!"

WTF? Gue natap dia horor. "Apa - apaan?" Bukan apa - apa, kalo dia pindah ke sekokah gue, bisa - bisa gue gak punya muka!

Dengan dia yang pindah ke sekolah gue tanpa hukuman bokap, dia pasti bakal pake penampilan dia yang biasanya, beda sama gue yang harus jadi culun. Ntar gue diketawain habis - habisan sama makhluk tuh songong. Apalagi gue sering dibully sama si Byun setan Baekhyun. Berabe ntar.

Fyi, dia punya attitude bagus dimata bonyok, beda sama gue. Bonyok selalu nurutin keinginan dia, bukan berarti gue ngiri juga, karena gue juga kena getah untungnya dari dia yang bermuka dua.

"Gue gak kayak lo," dia ngelirik gue sinis, "yang harus nunggu waktu seabad buat nundukin lawannya!"

Rahang gue mengeras, natap dia tajem, gue ngangkat alis sebelah, "nantangin?"

Terangkatnya bahu sama senyuman mengejek dia udah jadi jawaban tersirat buat gue.

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Ini bukan BBF! Gue tekenin sekali lagi, takutnya kalian lupa. Meski yaa ada beberapa persamaan antara kisah gue sama tuh drama.

Jika di drama BFF ada F4, di gue juga ada, tapi bukan F4, entah namanya apa. Diketuai oleh Byun fucking Baekhyun yang selalu jalan angkuh, kepalanya selalu ngedongkak, kadang gue heran itu leher kenapa gak patah? Keluarganya termasuk keluarga terpandang, kaya. Keluarga Byun itu bergerak diindustri fashion dan kontraktor, setau gue sih gitu.

Nah selanjutnya ada Kim Junmyeon, sering dipanggil Suho, dia itu songongnya naudzubilah, seriusan deh! Tapi meski gitu sebenernya dia itu baik dan loyal. Kenapa gue tau? Yaa tau aja! Keluarga Kim juga termasuk keluarga terpandang, mereka bergerak diindustri perkebunan sama perhotelan.

Next, ada Do Kyungsoo. Cowok mungil berwajah datar, tatapannya tajem, dia yang paling pendiem diantara mereka. Keluarga Do bergerak diindustri kuliner sama entertaiment. Ada rumor juga katanya si Kyungsoo ini bakal jadi artis.

Dan yang terakhir, ada Kim Jongin. Cowok berkulit tan yang paling rusuh diantara mereka, cowok yang waktu itu ngasih gue sapu tangan dirooftop bangunan sekolah. Cowok yang punya sesuatu sama Sehun. Fyi, dia itu adik Kim Junmyeon.

Dan keempatnya sekarang lagi jalan kearah meja gue, dipojokan kiri deket jendela.

Gue ngehela napas. Perasaan ini masih pagi deh, masa gue udah mau dibully aja?

Seluruh kelas pada hening pas mereka dateng, sebenernya kalo mereka dateng kelas pasti hening sih, pada natap mereka memuja ada juga yang iri dan gue bukan keduanya.

Kepala gue neleng dikit. Mereka udah sampe deket meja, si Byun ada di barisan depan sama wajah datarnya. Gue ngelirik sekilas sama temen-temennya. Si Kyungsoo seperti biasa wajah tanpa ekspresi, si Junmyoon lagi senyum-senyum gaje dan si Jongin natap gue khawatir.

"Chan~"

Atensi gue balik lagi sama si Byun yang wow! Sejak kapan dia udah duduk dimeja sambil ngakangin gue? Dan apa-apaan jari nistanya yang ngelus sudut bibir gue yang memar. Gue ngernyitin dahi, semua orang pada nahan napas.

"Singkirin jari lo bangs─"

Kejadian nya cepet, bahkan gue aja belum sempat kedip. Tau-tau bibir si sialan Byun udah mendarat dibibir gue yang seksi ini. Mata gue udah mau keluar dari sarangnya, apalagi dia langsung duduk dipangkuan gue sambil nahan kepala. Sambil mejamin mata dia ngelumat bibir atas sama bawah gue beringas, bar-bar, acak-acakkan. Kalo gak lagi dalem keadaan kek gini, mungkin gue udah ngakakin cara ciuman dia yang gak ada profesional-profesionalnya. Tapi keadaannya gak ngedukung, yang ada gue malah ngekepalin tangan nahan amarah sambil nahan kepala dia yang masih gerak kanan kiri.

Orang-orang pada jerit, atau mungkin ada yang pingsan.

Bibir dia manis, lembut, enak, sayang banget kalo di sia-siain. Gue langsung ngambil alih keadaan, sekarang dia yang terkejut, matanya ngebola sedangkan mata gue berbinar kekanakkan. Bibir gue ngeraup bibirnya, ngegigit, jilat, bergerak sana-sini.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, lidah gue masuk mulutnya, ngobrak-abrik isi mulut yang sialan nya manis banget, dia nyengkram rambut gue sambil desah keenakkan. Pinggul nya gerak-gerak, pantat sinyalnya neken penis gue. Geraman gak bisa gue tahan, tangan gue narik rambutnya biar bibir gue makin bisa ngelecehin bibir dia yang penuh dosa.

Gue gak tau keadaan kelas gimana. Cuma yang pasti sih mereka jantungan. Tapi yang bikin orang-orang nambah jantungan adalah omongan Byun Baekhyun selepas ciuman panas itu berakhir.

"Mulai dari sekarang Park Chanyeol adalah milik Byun Baekhyun. Bagi kalian yang berani-beraninya nyentuh─"

Gue gak tau harus marah, kesel atau malah seneng. Seneng kalo begini cara nya rencana gue bakal mudah. Kesel atau marah karena ni cowok brengsek seenaknya ngeklaim gue. Tapi yang gue lakuin cuma nyium leher dia sambil ngeremes kedua pantatnya selagi dia bicara.

Pantat dia empuk, ngomong-ngomong.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ada apa dengan Sehun dan Jongin? Hm? Btw, pendek banget ya?:' Diusahain bakal panjang deh! Oh iya! Terimakasih buat udah yang follow, favorit dan review, sama siders juga! Ku cinta kalian! *cium satu-satu*

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Salam, **CHANBAEK IS REAL!**


End file.
